Spirited Away: Nostalgia
by SaltyEggHero
Summary: 21 years old, Chihiro decides to stop hiding from the world and forget everything that happened in the Spirit World. But one incident turns her life around as she forgets everything that happened in the Spirit World
1. Chapter 1: Amnesia (not the game)

Spirited Away: Nostalgia

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the first time that I have actually picked up writing as a hobby or leisure. I have the holidays to spend until the New Year, so why not try out something new? :D I was inspired by many people on the internet to write a fan fiction. This is my first time trying it out so please be patient if I have any mistakes or grammar errors which I will have and other many more mistakes… I am looking forward to your reviews and stuff! I know Spirited Away was quite an old movie, but I LOVE IT! The characters I used here all belongs to Hayao Miyazaki/ Studio Ghibli? ENJOY! :D**

Chapter 1: Amnesia (not the game)

It has never been so different, coming back, back down to earth, after seeing, smelling, tasting and feeling. The different types of emotions that went through, the different types of things that she felt with her bare hands, the many obstacles that she had been through just to get back home. It has been 11 years since she ever left the Spirit World. It was just a few more minutes before she turn 21. The day that she will turn into a fine young woman with goals and ambitions to fulfill. She is no more a child, or a teenager. She knew that it would be her last day to think about the place that she visited, that turned her life around.

The elevator doors opened, a lady stepped out of the elevator with her back pack, she wore a gamer's t-shirt that was tucked into her khaki shorts. She then paired everything with a pair of cherry red boots. Her hair was tied to a pony tail with a purple shiny piece of rubber band as it stood out from her brown hair. She was ready to leave her small apartment and venture out into the world. The days that she hid in her apartment hiding from society was over. She wants to forget everything, she wants to stop day-dreaming, she wants to forget her first love. She was walking down the streets with a big smile plastered on her face, when people started whispering around her.

"Hey isn't she the girl that never talked to us at all?" a college student asked as if it wasn't loud enough

She ignored the comments as she waved for a cab down the next street.

"To Narita Airport please. I'm catching a flight at 5pm" Chihiro speaked cheerfully.

It was a few hours before her flight to New York. The cab took a wrong turn and decided to take a u-turn. A red object then started coming closer and closer and closer. "WATCH OUT!" someone yelled from the side street. A honk came next. Soon everything was in black. The cab took a blow from the left side of the car as it skid its way through the main road. The truck then came to halt, but the blue cab was crushed on the side as one hand dripping with blood hanged out of the broken window.

Chirhiro then saw a flash of light, and then she saw her memories flow pass her in strips of films and pictures, and then she felt both hands carrying her princess-style. Only looking up to see a man with short green hair and wearing a teddy bear mask. The dream soon ended as she woke up with loud gasp, breathless, she tried to find her breath as she felt a terrible migraine up her forehead. Realizing that she wasn't at the hospital, or her apartment, she was in a bedroom. It was foreign, yet it felt nostalgic to be in that room. She just couldn't remember where it was, what it was. Chihiro's train of thoughts got cut off as her mother grabbed her hand tightly and squeezed it with all her might. Her eyes were swollen red with tears welling up in her waterline.

"I'm so glad you're awake! You got involved in a car crash that got me and dad so worried about. You were discharged a few days ago but you wouldn't wake up! We thought that you were dead!"

Chihiro's mother cried out, sobbing at the same time.

"Um… Mom. Dad. What are you two doing at my apartment? I thought you both didn't want to come and visit. Wait where am I?"

Chihiro asked. It was bad news. Both Chihiro's parents looked at each other in awe.

Chihiro's room remained the same after she left for Tokyo for only a year and yet she still couldn't remember a single thing. On the day she turned 21. The biggest event of her life. She lost it all. Everything that happened in this town, everything that happened in the Spirit World.

"She looks fine, it's just a short term Amnesia. It depends on her will to get back on track." the doctor said.

**END OF LE CHAPTER**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I will upload the next chapter when you people really want it! ONCE AGAIN all characters belong to Hayao Miyazaki the genius. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS MAN! This is SaltyEggHero and WOOP!**


	2. Chapter 2: Revisit

Spirited Away: Nostalgia

**A/N: Hey yo! I'm back with the second chapter of my fan fiction! This time I have tried to bring in some of my fears and habits into this fan fiction. Yes I wanted to try something new. So far I only got one review for this story, and one follower. Thanks to those who liked it/ enjoyed it. I do hope that this fan fiction will get a lot more views. I am happy that you people read it. You made me happy. All characters belong to the creator of Spirited Away. I don't need someone to actually point a gun at my head and tell everyone about the disclaimer. I would love to receive your personal suggestions and feedbacks. I am a very open person. So don't bother to hold back. Let's cut the crap and go straight to the story.**

Chapter 2: Revisit

"She looks fine, it's just a short term Amnesia. It depends on her own will to get back on track." the doctor said.

Chihiro stayed with her parents for almost a month still not knowing anything about the town she stayed in. Her parents tried their best to bring her memory back but it was to no use. She still wasn't able to recall anything that happened in the house or in the neighborhood, but it didn't matter anymore since she has decided to go back to Tokyo on that day. She grabbed her purple hair tie as she ran down the staircase in her white t-shirt and navy blue jeans. Carrying her mint green back pack.

'Chihiro! Why are leaving so early? You said you wanted to leave at 4 o'clock!' Mrs Ogino walked out of the kitchen.

'I have to get my memories back myself mom! I'll explore the town myself till 4 o'clock and leave immediately when I'm done. Don't worry mom! It's the obstacle that I have to overcome myself!' Chihiro said with a big grin up her face. 'Where's dad? I can't possibly leave without seeing him!'

'Your dad went out to get some things for the house. So I don't think he will be able to see you off.' Mrs Ogino replied reaching her hand up to her face and rested her cheek on her palm.

'Well, okay then, thank you for trying so hard for me. I can't possibly rely on you both to get my memories back!' she bowed to her mother, before reaching for her socks and her red high cuts. She slipped them on like how she always did and went out of the door.

'My, my, she sure has grown up. This is the first time I have seen her leave her room without me actually having to force her.' Mrs Ogino smiled to herself.

Chihiro strolled down the streets with a bright smile on her face. It was as if she brought light to the town, it was because she is able to put a smile on everyone's faces. Even the grumpiest man wasn't able to resist from smiling. After exploring almost all the shops, she decided to end her little adventure and walked her way down from the small road that led up to her house. She then realized that there was a rocky terrain that led into the woods. Out of curiosity she decided to walk into the woods herself.

While walking in, she realized that there was something that felt a little odd. A little out from the woods, there were small stone houses, stacked on top of each other. Odd enough, there were grass sticking out at every corner of the stacked houses. Thinking that they were just for praying purposes, she just went into the woods not realizing that she might not be able to come go back for a really long time.

The line of trees filtered the scorching summer sun, creating such cool and breezy feeling. Chihiro felt like she was more at home, she liked the feeling of nature. The cool breeze gently brushed across her face, her tied hair was caught in the breeze as it wavered a little. Her sweat dried slowly, she stopped using the blue bandana around her wrist. She walked further into the woods till she found a dead end. A strange stone statue was put in the middle of the road. Chihiro looked at it and scanned it from the top, it looked round and it was smiling from ear to ear, it's eyes were closed that it became a curved line. It had algae growing on it's head and grass growing at the foot of the statue. She did find it a little creepy because it felt like it was smiling at her. As if it had a soul. She walked round the statue when she felt the wind at her feet move, the dried leaves and dirt rolled on the floor to the entrance of a clock tower. It looked more like a tunnel to her. So, she stood in front of the dark tunnel, and looked into it. Then, her feet just started moving on her own, as she slowly disappeared into the dark tunnel. She continued walking through the dark tunnel, her steps were slow and steady as the leaves benath her feet made crispy sounds. Her hands started digging onto the straps of her bag. Ready to not lose anything in case someone tries to rob her. Next, she found herself walking through an empty train station. The train station had a four coloured window in a shape of a circle, each tint of colour was occupying a quarter of the window. One red, one yellow, one blue and one green. The sun shined through the window revealing the beautiful colours of it. The cream coloured paint of the train station was chipping off bit by bit and the wooden chairs had cob webs in between the legs and the seat. Chihiro continued walking further until she reached the end of a tunnel. Where she found herself stepping on earth, the rich fragrance of nature filled her nostrils as a huge gust of wind blew the field of greenery shaking the tall grass creating a magnificent view. She couldn't hold back anymore. She ran across the field of grass and hopped across the boulders of a small stream. She climbed up the stone staircase. She has never felt so refreshed.

When a sudden wave of pain hit her, she crouched down hands grabbing her head as her nails dug onto the scalp of her head.

**Flashback**

_'It must be an abandoned Amusement Park. They built a lot of it in the 90's but then the economy became bad, so I suppose that they weren't able to support it' her father, Akio, said as he stroked the red clock tower._

_'Go away you tomboy! Nobody even wants to be friends with you! You must be some sort of demon or something. You don't even belong here!' a bunch of students (mostly boys) crowd around her and started teasing her and criticizing her. _

_'Hey you okay?' a girl with ginger red hair pushed her way through the crowd. She reached her arm forward and picked her up. _

_'She has friends? Oh my goodness.' Soon enough she found herself all alone again._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She broke out of it with a gasp as she sat on the ground. The amount of shock she received was too immense, she started trembling with fear and breathed heavily. Cold sweat ran down her fore head, her palms were sweaty as she got back on her feet and walked further into the empty streets.

**End of Chapter 2**

**I realized that I have already wrote such a looooooong chapter. Sorry I got to carried away. I'll be updating 2 chapters today because I can't seem to stop writing. Uh YAY? Once again I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS I DON'T WANNA GET SUED. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Spirit World

Spirited Away: Nostalgia

**A/N: Hello everybody! It's SaltyEggHero and we're on to the next chapter of this fan fiction! YAY?! I don't know, you know HAHA. I have already posted 2 chapters today. I am about to go crazy. I am starting to feel really insecure you know. But I will post for the sake of everything! So here's the next chapter! WHAOOW**

Chapter 3: The Spirit World

A brightly painted building stood in front of Chihiro, strangely Chihiro seemed to remember that building, but she just wasn't able to trace it back. It was painted with red, accompanied by shades of green and dark brown. At the peak of the building there was what seemed like a Golden Dragon. There was red suspension bridge in front of the building. Standing beside at the other end of the suspension bridge stood a tall metal chimney that had a white flag stating 'yu'. Chihiro immediately knew that it was a bath house.

_'What a strange bath house, the ones that I have been to are always smaller, I have never seen one this huge before.' _Chihiro thought to herself _'I should probably head back, it's kind of late.'_

Chihiro turned away and tried to head back home, the night instantly fell, in an instant all the red lanterns hanging above her head started lighting up. The empty stores what Chihiro thought it was, started filling up with black shadows. The hairs of Chihiro stood on its ends as she desperately tries to find her way out to the gate, only to find it sealed with a vast amount of water. She had no choice as she ran up a grass slope only able to cower in a wave of fear. She hid at the same exact place 11 years ago. Her hands were trembling, the colour from her face is slipping away her lips were cracked and her teeth was gritting. She had no idea what to do. She had never felt so much fear hitting her like a wave of tsunami.

_'It must be a dream! It must be a dream! There's a way to get out of here! I can just swim back can't I?' _Chihiro thought over and over again, she tried pinching herself a couple of times. It did hurt. It was no mere dream. It's real and it's happening. She covered her face with both her hands when she started feeling something extremely unusual. There was a tingling sensation on her hands and feet, only to realize that she was slowly fading away and she was becoming transparent bit by bit. She was about to scream in fear when a man with dark long hair and green eyes landed right in front of her. He gave her a stern look.

'Here eat this, it will stop you from disappearing.' The man pulled out a red pill from his kimono as he reached it out to Chihiro. 'No! What if you poison me? I want to go back!' she shouted as she tried to push the man away. She then felt that she did not push anything when she saw her hands go through the man's body. 'Hey! Listen! If you don't eat this you will disappear and you will no longer exist in both worlds!' the man ordered. Chihiro was on the verge to scream once more when the man shoved the pill into her mouth.

She gulped it down unwillingly. 'See? You're fine!' the man spoke with a much more cheerful and kind tone. He grabbed both of Chihiro's trembling hands, the longer he held, the less tensed Chihiro was. She was finally able to catch her breath.

'What's your name? I'm Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, call me Haku for short.' It took a while for Chihiro to register.

'Why should I tell you my name? I don't even know you!' she exclaimed as her fear turned into anger.

'Would you rather not be able to go home without your real name or what?' Haku shot back at her immediately.

For a moment she didn't know what was going on but she'd better be safe than sorry so she finally spat out her name. 'Chi… Chi… Chihiro Ogino.'

'Chihiro? Why are you back? I promised you that I will see you when the time comes, but not in this state or this time! We can talk more when we go back to the bath house!'

Haku grabbed her hand and yanked her back up on her feet.

'What's going on Mr Haku? What are you even talking about? Where am I? What on earth is happening right now? Will you please tell me?' Chihiro hollered at him while beating him trying to let her go from his firm grip. It was no use, Haku had already dragged her back to the bathhouse.

'EVERYBODY! SEN IS BACK!' a green frog noticed both Haku and Chihiro as he announced it to the bathhouse. A sudden roar of celebration was heard from all sides of the bathhouse. Just then, Chihiro finally broke free from Haku, she ran to the nearest place that she could hide, where nobody could find her.

Chihiro placed her bag on the floor and sat on a marble bench and started to cry, she couldn't control her tears, and she went on wailing for at least 20 minutes. Haku stood in front of her, his hand out stretched with a napkin in his hands.

'Here, you might need it.' He said as he turned his head away trying to hide the fact that's he was blushing.

Chihiro reached out for the napkin and dabbed her tears with it. Her eyes were swollen and red from all the crying, when Haku sat beside her as he patted her back.

'11 years have already passed huh. You've grown so much, your hair's longer too.' Haku spoke as he looked up to the night sky filled with stars

Chihiro looked up from all the sobbing. 'What?'

'You might not remember any of us, because it has been so long since we all have met you, not only that, you might have met better people than us.' Haku spoke gently he looked into her eyes with a gentle gaze.

'I'm sorry, but who are you? Where am I? What is going on? Mr Haku, that's all I need to know. I need to leave for Tokyo soon, I can't possibly stay here. What are you talking about? What happened 11 years ago?' Chihiro spoke nervously.

Haku looked devastated and upset, because he knew that the both of them had a special connection in between them. It was all over now. The 11 years of separation had caused great effects on Chihiro. During those 11 years Haku fell deeper in love with Chihiro and thought about the day when they would finally meet again. Who knew that it would turn out to be so devastating, he felt that Chihiro had the purpose to forget him and move on with her life. He couldn't be so selfish, he knew that she had to move on, he knew that she had to.

'Let me just refresh your memory for a bit' Haku sounded a little upset as he raised his hand to Chihiro's fore head, a glow of light came out from his fingers, as flash backs of what happened seemed to made her remember at least one percent of it.

'Do you remember now?' Haku asked with concerns

Chihiro was unable to answer as she shook her head.

'I'm sorry I just can't seem to remember anything, but I do remember how the system in the bath house goes, and someone called Rin, I forgot the rest. I'm sorry I just got into an accident, I lost most of my memories from it.' Chihiro clenched her fists and started crying again. She was stressed out from the pile of things that just happened before her.

'I'd better be going…' Chihiro stood up.

Her vision suddenly became blurred, and her ears started ringing as she stumbled across the garden. Haku walked beside her when she collasped into his arms.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N: Hope all of you enjoyed the chapter! All characters belong to Hayao Miyazaki. HAHAHA did I just leave it a romantic part? I guess not :/ This is not my best chapter because I want to sleep. I have already uploaded 2 chapters today! YAYYY *yawns and sleeps on the bed* Once again this is SaltyEggHero~~~ and WOOOOOOOOOP I'm OUTTTTT~~~~**


End file.
